Glow
by Just a Little Spark
Summary: It's a normal morning at the lab... Or so Honey Lemon thinks. There's something up with GoGo, but she can't put a finger on it. Maybe the others know what's going on? (Rated T for hints of something 'else') (Tomadashi Oneshot)


On a regular day in the laboratory, Honey Lemon is usually the first one in.

She usually readies the coffee, turns on the Wi-Fi, plugs everything in, and turns on the heater or air conditioning, depending on what the weather was. During their first year at SFIT, this was Wasabi's job, but since _everything_ had to be turned on 'the right way' and in 'the right order', it took _forever_ for Wasabi to actually complete anything. Luckily, he had adapted to Honey Lemon's way of doing things. In simpler terms, it was a good thing that the lab was actually warm when people got there.

This had been going on for about four years - which is why it surprised Honey to walk into a warm lab one cold, Tuesday morning. She was used to walking into a cold lab - if it was the opposite, it meant that either someone had pulled an all-nighter, or had arrived earlier than her... And the latter was _never_ the case.

"Hello?" Honey called out to the lab as she removed her hoodie. "Did someone not go home last night?"

"Morning, Honey."

Honey's eyebrows rose high on her head as _GoGo_ , of all people, appeared and stepped out of the laboratory's eating, carrying Honey's mug of hot cocoa. "GoGo?"

"Three marshmallows on top, just the way you like it," GoGo said casually, handing Honey the mug. "Wasabi likes black coffee, right? Since nothing can go wrong?"

"Well, yeah, but-" There was something _different_ about GoGo today. Odd. It wasn't a _bad_ odd, per se, but it was a different odd. It unsettled Honey - she could usually tell what was up with her female friend, but today was different. GoGo was still GoGo; it was her usual demeanor, her usual posture, usual _everything_. But something was _different_ , and Honey was not going to rest until she knew what was up. Honey took a sip of the cocoa GoGo prepared. "Oh, wow! GoGo, this is delicious!"

"Thanks." GoGo replied from inside the mess hall. Honey Lemon frowned.

It was time to start investigating.

"So... Spent an all-nighter here, huh?" Honey started prodding. She followed GoGo into the mess hall, and was surprised to see her preparing other mugs of coffee. "Are you quitting school to become a barista or something?"

"No, I was actually here about thirty minutes before you were." Honey looked up at the wall clock. _7:10 AM._

"That's early, even for me!" Honey exclaimed. "Did you get any sleep at all last night? I know that Professor Nakamura gives some pretty tough exams."

GoGo gave Honey a strange look. "Exams aren't for another month. I'm fine."

Honey laughed. "Oh. Right. Silly me. I must've gotten the dates mixed up. Any problems at home, then?"

The shorter female rose an eyebrow. "Nope, Honey. Nothing. I paid the rent and everything. Nothing's on fire."

"Hm..." Honey a finger on her chin. "Are you sick?"

GoGo shook her head. "Fit as a fiddle," she replied dryly. "Are _you_ sick, Honey?"

 _Okay, enough beating around the bush._ "Is anything wrong, GoGo? Did anything happen?"

The speedster grunted, shook her head. "Nothing special," she muttered.

Honey didn't know if she was actually seeing this, or her brain just _wanted_ to see what she was looking for... But was her friend actually _blushing_? "GoGo, are you-"

"Wow, the lab's warmth is a welcome sensation from the cold!" Wasabi's voice could be heard from outside the mini mess hall. Honey reached for Wasabi's coffee mug before GoGo could.

"I got that, dear!" Honey trilled. "Don't worry about this. I'm sure you want to get those other cups ready!" The Latina left GoGo staring suspiciously at her from the counter, and walked over to Wasabi. "Good morning!"

"What's up?" Wasabi asked. "You have that 'something's wrong' look on your face."

"I want you to take a look at GoGo," Honey muttered. "There's something-"

"You gave him the wrong cup." 

Honey and Wasabi jumped at the sudden addition to their hushed conversation. "GoGo!" Honey cried out. "My mistake, all our mugs look the same, don't they?" She laughed nervously, while swapping the mugs.

"What are you staring at?" GoGo dryly asked Wasabi. "It's too early in the morning for your-"

"She's glowing." Wasabi said the two words with wonder; and he had a knowing smile on his face. "Honey Lemon, our friend here is aglow with something I can't really place."

Honey gasped. "Oh, my goodness. You're right!" she squealed, and bent down to look closer at GoGo.

The shortest of the three jumped back, giving them weird looks. "Glowing? I don't... Are you guys _on_ something?"

Wasabi grinned, shaking his head. "You tried to hide it, GoGo, but you failed. You are _glowing_."

Now that Wasabi had pointed it out, Honey easily knew what Wasabi was talking about. GoGo was normally a very serious, uptight person by nature. The something 'different' that Honey had noticed was that GoGo looked more calm and relaxed. _At ease_. That was the word.

The door to the lab opened, and Fred charged in. "Good morning, my compadres!" He smiled hugely, and looked at all three of them. "Morning conversations already? Man, I love science." He smiled again. Fred's gaze lingered on GoGo, and his grin widened. "Hey, someone's looking happy today."

"I don't understand what you guys are going on about," GoGo growled, sounding (and looking) more like herself. "There's nothing _different_ about me. Are you all hungover or something?"

"When she starts going on about vices," Fred whispered, "She's just rambling."

"Wait a second," Honey Lemon held up her hands. "Something is obviously going on here." Was it just her female intuition, or did GoGo actually look... _Nervous_? "We all know that I am usually the first one in. Today, GoGo has miraculously come in before eight A.M."

"Honey-"

"Ah-ah-ah, let me finish! Now, Fred is _always_ the last one in the lab. So... That being said," _I love using my scientist voice,_ Honey thought to herself, "We're still missing someone who's _usually_ early to check in."

 _Tadashi._

This time, it was really clear that GoGo was trying to hide something. "You know what? I need another cup of coffee," she muttered, before stalking away.

"Something _happened_ ," the Latina grinned hugely. Fred held his hand up for a high-five, which she returned. "I was getting so _tired_ of all the tension between those two."

"Are you sure?" Wasabi asked. "I mean, it could all just be a coincidence."

"Maybe he walked her home last night!" the brunette squealed, clasping her hands together. "Or maybe they had a nice dinner together, and-"

"Honey, _please_." Fred had a mischievous look on his face. "We're college students, not fictional characters. He probably-"

The doors opened again, this time, hosting their tall friend, Tadashi. "Good morning, guys!" Fred, Wasabi, and Honey studied Tadashi, looking at him from head to toe. "Uh... Is there something on my face?"

Honey squealed. "He's _glowing_!"

"Don't mind them, Tadashi." GoGo's dry voice piped up from behind them. "They're on shrooms or something." She handed him a light blue mug. "Your coffee."

"Thank you, GoGo," he replied quickly, took a sip. "This is good. This is really good."

She nodded in response. "Did you finish that project for your class this afternoon?"

Tadashi took another sip. "Finished right on time."

Wasabi, Honey, and Fred looked at them with barely undisguised shock (and in Honey's case, happiness). "No, no, no, no, guys. You two are sounding _way_ too polite for a normal morning." Fred grinned hugely. 

GoGo narrowed her eyes at Fred. "Is 'normal' me yelling at him like a maniac in the morning?"

Fred smirked at them, hands in his pockets. "No, but what's _normal_ is you calling him 'Hamada', not 'Tadashi'."

Wasabi nudged Fred in the shoulder, as both Tadashi and GoGo turned a bright shade of red. "Way to go, Sherlock."

Honey jumped up and down in her impossibly high wedges. "Are you two _finally_ going out?" she asked, her eyes flashing with excitement.

"Naaah, Honey, just think of something that two people who like each other would do that results in something that causes them to glow," Wasabi teased.

"No comment," GoGo replied under her breath, and walked away, a flustered Tadashi on her heels.

"This isn't over!" Honey gleefully exclaimed, waving at their retreating backs. Wasabi's eyes popped open as he noticed something a bit _strange_ on Tadashi's neck. "What is it, Wasabi?"

"Uhm, no... Nothing," Wasabi replied hurriedly.

Fred, not catching the hint, grinned widely when he saw the small, purplish-red mark on the back of Tadashi's neck. "Hey, you might wanna retouch your make-up there, Tadashi!"

Tadashi immediately slapped a hand over the spot they were talking about, while Fred, Wasabi and Honey burst into giggles. "Oh, this is gonna be so fun," Wasabi laughed, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Shut up, Wasabi!"

(*)

 **A little fun oneshot I thought of last night. My prompt for this was basically Demi Lovato's song 'Heart Attack', most especially the line** _You make me glow, but I cover up won't let it show_. **And I thought, wait. What if GoGo and Tadashi 'do the deed', but don't tell their friends about it yet? And what if both of them had this certain** _ **glow**_ **to them that they thought the others wouldn't find out?**

 **And yes, in this fic, they** _ **did**_ **do it. (Thus, the T-Rating.) While there aren't any overt, fluffy Tomadashi moments, I still thought this was cute.**

 **As always, I hope that you enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


End file.
